starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
XeroStar Corporation
History ---- XeroStar Corporation, has it's primary shipyards located in the Aries IX system, owed a majority of it's success to the aquisition of various subsidiary companies. It also was successful due to the partnership and shareholder stock with Kuat Drive Yards. This was due to the established relationship between the House of Kuat and the Deveraux Family. Besides having a plethora of skilled architects and aerospace engineers, XeroStar Corporation was able to attributed additional success from their leadership. The company itself is well known for modifications to standard vessels, and it's designs which can rival some of the greatest Shipwright competition out there. The popular products which XeroStar produced assisted in the success of the New Republic's modernization program, although most of the credit is due to Republic Engineering Corporation. Unlike the company's primary competitors such as Sienar Fleet Systems, MandalMotors and even Muir Corporation, XSC has relied on unique designs, targeting mostly military contracts with the New Republic. They were able to out-due Golan Arms with their production of the Storm-II Defense Platform. XSC managed to continue developing rapidly in the Research and Development portion of Shipwright engineering, this was not only due to the partnership with Kuat Drive Yards but the shareholders the company had under their belt. Such shareholders were Incom Corporation, FreiTek Incorporated, and most notably Rendili Star Drive. With these major corporations backing up XSC, it has been able to prove it's worth when questioned. Recently, XSC discovered the wonders of Tibanna X which would be utilized in the design of their XJ-3 Stealth X fighter. Planets *Aries IX - Capital World * Rendili * Kessel ** The Maw * Roche Asteroids * Ranklinge * Kohlma *Aleria - Industrial Center *Alexandria - Former Capital World XeroStar Corporation has established itself firm into the Galactic Center of politics by embedding themselves into the Core, Unknown Regions, Hutt Space and Wild Space. Both Incom Corporation and Frei-Tek Industries had relocated their headquarters to Aries IX. When XeroStar Corporation took over Kessel and it's operations, they also took over the area around The Maw as well. Patrolling it constantly for Smugglers and Pirates. XSC Defense Force Given the wide-spread of planets and the various resources in which they have. XeroStar Corporation started producing vessels and putting them into Defense formations around their central locations. Although they produce many vessels and have deals spread out across the board which can cause unwanted attention, no formal military has been formed. XeroStar Corporation primarily relies on New Republic personnel and ships for protection but will not hesitate to utilize Defense Forces around their planets should they need them. Aerospace Products After the dissolution of the AeroSpace Engineering Union into the XeroStar Systems Inc, Rendili, Frei-Tek Incorporated and Incom Corporation were absorbed into the government and became apart of XeroStar Corporation as a whole. Thus increasing the amount of aerospace production capabilities XSC currently had. Space Station/Platform Class ---- *Storm Mark II Defense Platform (Production) Capital Class ---- *Divinity Class Star Destroyer (Production) *Patriot Class Heavy Star Cruiser (Production) *Orion Class Star Cruiser (Production) *Trinity Class Heavy Cruiser (Design Phase) *Lightning Class Strike Cruiser (Design Phase) Mid-Ship Class ---- *CEC/XCS CR-110 Heavy Corvette (Production) Fighter Class ---- * J-TEC79 Advanced Starfighter - Fighter (Production) * T-65-XJ3 StarFighter "Stealth-X" (Production) * D-97-AC1 O-Wing Multi-Purpose Fighter (Design Phase) Armed Forces Products ---- * Mark VII Mobile Artillery Platform Starship Components ---- *'Isis Series Multifunctional Systems' - The ISIS series MF-S were designed by Cortana Lillian Deveraux around 11 ABY. The intention of the product was to allow a more streamlined process of information display through the HUD. A vast majority of vessels utilized the OTIA system(Outside Threat Indicator Array) which Cortana believed could be streamlined into something faster and "up to the milisecond" in battlefield data. Able to integrate the systems into not only a console component of the vessel, but she was also able to distinctively create two seperate versions(visor and eyepiece) of the display so the fighter pilot wouldn't have to refer to his or her gauges consistently and could maintain sole focus on fighting. With a complete voice-command recognition system to allow the pilot to display whatever information he or she desired, adjust shields, and target specific vessels based on their IFF Transponder if they were listed. It also prevented from IFF Scramble Codes from jamming up the targeting systems. *'Variants of the Isis Series Multifunctional System.' *'X Series' - Notable installed in a majority of starfighter or smaller craft. *'7 Series' - The only model of it's kind to have complete artificial intelligence capabilities which assisted in calculations, battlefield positioning, and various other notable features which made the Capital Class vessel it was installed on to be superior in combat. Able to compensate and adjust certain systems within the vessel within miliseconds in order for maximum capacity and functionality, especially during combat operations. *'9 Series' - Notably installed in most mid-ship vessels. The difference between the X and the 9 series is the pilot doesn't have the option to utilize the visor or eyepiece system. Instead the system is integrated into the console and displays 3-D Battlefield information, collection of IFF Transponder Codes, which are stored within the main computer onboard the vessel. ----- *'Tibanna X' - Burns clean and untraceable, the only known company to be in production of the blackish-blue fuel. It was fitted into most of the Stealth-X models to assist in un-detection. ----- *'Starfire-VI Anti-Ship Charge' - A seismic charge which after a few seconds after deploying would then split into dozens of mini-charges. These mini charges would then detonate in a bright-blue sharped ball explosion and had an unusual side-effect of drawing in all sound from any given area around the explosion and create a massive light. This particular explosion was similar to a star going supernova as the field would collapse in on itself before releasing a massive shockwave of pure energy which ended up obliterating anything in it's path. These charges were deployed onboard most Divinity Class Star Destroyers and a select few capital class vessels. These charges were capable of reducing the shields of a Super Class Star Destroyer at minimal by 30% (at maximum range) and destroying waves of star-fighters. ----- *'Nightshade Anti-Detection Material' - This material was similar to the material used by the Nightshadow systems and it's technology. It was a coating designed for larger ships which allowed the ship to avoid detection during space travel. This sensor reflection coating combined with the Star Reflector Coating Technology allowed ships to be virtually invisible to most sensors. Only one ship has been known to be equipped with both Technologies and that was the Super Star Destroyer Nightfury. ----- *'Star Reflector Anti-Detection Material' - This material was similar to what was deployed on T-65 XJ-3 Stealth X fighters, a star flecked reflective surface which managed to "absorb" it's surroundings and reflect it back, thus making the ship appear as if it were a backdrop in space. Besides the T-65 XJ-3 Stealth X's, the Super Star Destroyer Nightfury had this reflective coating on it. ----- *'Electronic Pulse Emitter' - This device allows a ship to displace energy through the outside of the ship's hull in order to prevent unwanted boarders from breaching the hull. On the Nightfury there are 15 QualMass Generators which are dedicated solely to this function.